chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Order of the Ionian Tempest
NOTE: This page has not yet been updated to reflect the effects of Operation Tempest. - Working on it. MS Description: A collection of Ionian Veterans' daughters, the 'Order of the Ionian Tempest' has been unable to secure the true status of an Adepta Sorotitas order to date. Formerly unable to secure the traditional arms and armour of the Sororitas, the sisters of this order were forced to scavenge the war-ravaged world of Folkvangr for lost equipment from the planet's liberation or take up the arms and armour of their aging parents. Operation Tempest '''saw a proliferation of carapace armor, hellguns special weapons as the Ghosts of Retribution brought in new equipment and oversaw the restoration of reclaimed equipment, bringing the Ionian Tempest's equipment up to par with reasonably supplied Storm Trooper forces of the Imperial Guard. Due to the nature of the order, the sisters in positions of leadership typically go by Imperial Guard ranks, rather than make use of traditional Sororitas ranks. There are currently no known miracles or acts of faith attributed to the Order of the Ionian Tempest. The success of Operation Tempest has also seen a notable increase in hostility toward Hive-Bishop Fidorius Pax and his book Monstrum. '''Agenda: *Defending Folkvangr; *Recognition as an Order Sororitas; *Recognition of Sera 'Tempest' Engel as a Hero/Saint; *Recognition of non-Iron Monk/Kest Heroes of the Ionian Crusades; and *Maintaining the faith of subsector Ionium. Assets: Approx 1,200 Sisters with Imperial Guard issue equipment. 30 suits of light powered armour are believed to have been divided among the sisters. Traits: Native Folkvangrians (+5 Str, +5 T, -10 Fel, Jaded) Known Strongholds: Folkvangr Commanders of the Ionian Tempest 'Sister Iris Pernille, Commander of the Ionian Tempest' *Ghost's Legacy - Kay: Personal Training by Captain Kay of 7th Company has honed the natural attributes of this individual. (+10 WS, Agi; +5 All other stats - added below) In addition, may reroll a single WS test per thread if paired with Kay or another character with this special. *Hatred: Monstrum (book & any that possess or preach the contents of) *Special Equipment: **Void-Sealed Light Power Armor **Hellpistol **Eviscerator with Exterminator 'Sister Vanamo Sigrid, Captain of the Armored Company' *Ghost's Legacy - Omniscio: Personal Training by Chaplain Omniscio has honed the natural attributes of this individual. (+10 WS, T ; +5 All other stats, added below) *Faith (Tempest Death Cult) - The legacy of Folkvangr's liberation has combined with exposure to Chaplain Omniscio to form a fatalistic faith within Sister Sigrid. For now, this belief is not known to have spread... *Hatred: Monstrum (book & any that possess or preach the contents of) *Special Equipment: **Void-Sealed Light Power Armor **Hotshot Laspistol **"42nd's Pride" - Leman Russ Conquerer, originally of the Folkvangr 42nd. Sister Sigrid's command tank. 'Sister Sirpa Sara, Captain of the Relic Hunters' *Ghost's Legacy - Kay: Personal Training by Captain Kay of 7th Company has honed the natural attributes of this individual. (+10 WS, Agi; +5 All other stats - added below) In addition, may reroll a single WS test per thread if paired with Kay or another character with this special. *Hatred: Monstrum (book & any that possess or preach the contents of) *Special Equipment: **Void-Sealed Light Power Armor **Bolter **Chain Sword 'Sister Edith Ruth, Captain of the Pathfinders' *Ghost's Legacy - Tercius: Personal Training by Lietenant Tercius of 7th Company has honed the natural attributes of this individual. (+10 WS, Agi; +5 All other stats, added below) *Hatred: Monstrum (book & any that possess or preach the contents of) *Special Equipment: **Void-Sealed Carapace Armor **Custom Hotshot Longlas **Cameleoline Cloak - +10 to personal Infiltration & Stealth related actions **Deepstrike Beacon - +20 to allied rolls to Deep Strike to Beacon's location 'Sister Hildegarde Ale, Captain and Commander of Tempest Squadron' *Legacy of Van Daur: Training by the Crew of Pax Sepulchrum has passed on the teachings of Vice Admiral Van Daur, greatly improving the command abilities of Sister Ale. ( +5 to all stats- added above) In addition, Sister Ale may reroll a single Void Combat action per thread. *Hatred: Monstrum (book & any that possess or preach the contents of) *Special Equipment: **Void-Sealed Light Power Armor **Boarding Shotgun **Eviscerator with Exterminator . Forces of the Ionian Tempest Armored Company *30 Leman Russ Tanks *20 Chimeras *200 Battle Sisters *12 Basilisks *20 Hydra Flak Tanks Approx 600 Sisters Relic Hunters *10 Salamander Scout Tanks *5 Atlas Recovery Tanks *5 Trojan Support Vehicles *10 Chimeras *100 Sisters Approx 200 Sisters Pathfinders *370 Sisters *30 Sentinels Approx 400 Sisters Combat Ratings Category:Ecclesiarchy Category:Sisters of Battle Category:Ionian Veterans